LahCy Week 2018
by im ur misconception
Summary: ASK B4 ADDING TO C2s. Reposting back to FFN. This brought a bit of closure and fun in the form of Lahar and Lucy's children.
1. Princess

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**Author's Note: I healed a bit faster than I thought, so here is day 1. Remember, this continues over from last years prompt.**

* * *

She had always been his little girl, his picture-perfect princess. Much to his wife's chagrin. But Lahar would not ever how smug he was over that. Though at the current moment, the little girl that was the perfect blend between his beautiful while and himself was behaving like a spoilt brat. And it was very frustrating, to say the least. He did not know how to handle it either. Though he knew the root of the problem.

"AMANDA LAYLA ZEIGLER!" he yelled, causing his daughter to cease her tantrum and look at him with wide amethyst eyes.

He saw the fear and shock in their depths. He hated to see it there. But there was no other way to get her to stop her infernal crying. Crying that was unwarranted. Narrowing his eyes on her, letting her know that he wouldn't back down. As her bottom lip began to tremble in earnest. This had to stop and she had to grow up.

"You will quit acting like this. It displeases me greatly young lady," he said, lowering his voice but not softening the tone. Steeling himself to not give into the tremble of her bottom lip. "If you do not quit being mean, throwing tantrums because you do not get what you want immediately, then I will ground you to your room except for meals and your schooling."

His words had an impact on his daughter, who now had her mouth hanging open like a fish. Totally unrefined. Mentally he was glad that they were at his parents. Because they were claiming their right. Lucy just gave birth five months ago to his son. Which was the cause of his now six-year-old daughters petulence? It had been hard for him and Lucy to get pregnant a second time with schedules, work, missions, and a small child. Then finding out that she had something called endometriosis. They had been blessed after doing IVF with the boy.

But the fact it had taken so long, Amanda being their only child to love. And with his parents, her father, and Fairy Tail, on top of Hisui. His daughter had grown to be a very spoilt and selfish child. It would stop today.

"Papa?"

Her quiet voice pleading with him. Shaking his head no, he didn't take his eyes from hers. This was one thing he would not back down.

"I get you are not happy having to share everything with Castor. But you acting like you are will not change it. He is your little brother and here to stay young lady. And by acting like this you are pushing people away because no one wants to be near someone who is selfish and demanding." He explained as he knelt down and put his hands on her shoulders.

Lahar was glad that his daughter was just as smart as himself and her mother. At times it had proven to be a real problem. Creative, inventive, downright manipulative when she really wanted something. But she was fearless, brave, caring, and exceptionally loving. All just like her mother. All the things he was glad for. So, as they stared for a few minutes in silence. Conversing with just their eyes, Lahar felt her shoulders sag.

"Am I still Papa's Princess?" she asked.

This had him cracking. He couldn't help it. Smiling he pulled his daughter into a fierce hug! Resting his cheek on her soft blond hair.

"Yes. Always. But Papa doesn't like it when you act like an evil princess. You have so much love and kindness in you like your mother. Show it to your brother, please," he said.

When her small arms did their best to wrap around his waist, Lahar knew she would do as she was asked. Lifting his head up, he saw Lucy standing there holding Castor, looking at him with nothing but love and pride on her face. Causing his heart to swell in return. Almost seven years of marriage. Not all of it easy, but he couldn't say that he would change a damn thing. Not when she held his son in her arms and looked at him like that. His life was as perfect as he knew it could get. He had the most amazing wife, friends aside, a beautiful and intelligent daughter. Handsome son now and fairly peaceful life, again his wifes' friends aside.


	2. Computer

**[Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.] **

**[A/N: I healed a bit faster than I thought, so here is day 2. As of this prompt, there will be plenty of time jumps. Please, be patient]**

* * *

They looked at their children. Much had changed over the years. Tartaro had happened, then Alvarez. The former while their daughter was only two so she didn't recall it. Alvarez, a few years later. Losses heavy with that war, the topography of all of Fiore changing. Learning a lot of knowing stuff. That was all stuff they could handle. But this… this was beyond them, their knowledge and realm of comfort. As both Lahar and Lucy shared a look as a loud laugh came from their son Castor, while their daughter snorted smugly at what was going on.

They both agreed that the new device Warren had created, a Lacrima Computer, was very helpful. It made things so much easier on life, but it also seemed to detract from life as well. They were basic, the screens a dull gray with a small green flashing cursor that told you where things were. But as their kids played a very simple game together. It was nice in the sense they were not fighting and learning. But at the same time, they were indoors and not outside enjoying the warm spring weather like they should be.

"I don't know exactly how to feel," Lahar stated blandly.

His gaze never leaving his now ten and four-year-old children. Just to feel his wife's arms wrap around his waist as her head rested against his shoulder. He could justify it because the damn device was like the Lacrima Phone. He enjoyed having to do his reports on it. Typing was so much faster than writing and correcting with whiteout. The spelling checker as well as the fact it could be printed immediately, as long as you had paper, ink, and toner. He knew that his wife loved to type up her novels on the damn thing. It allowed for the work to be done faster, easier to check then flipping through notebook after notebook. The level of organization that it gave for stuff was absolutely heavenly.

"Well, times are changing. You know that less and fewer mages are being born, Larhar," Lucy whispered as she watched her two children getting along.

It made her happy to see Amanda helping her brother to read and recognize the letters and words on the screen with the game that Hibiki created. Though she was not surprised to learn that he had gotten together with Warren to make the Lacrima Computer. Their world was changing slowly. But that was how it worked, the natural evolution of things in life. Always changing. Stagnation almost tore her and her father apart. Destroyed what her mother had wanted most of all, a happy, healthy family.

"Hey!"

At the sudden loud and sharp exclamation from her son, Lucy drew herself from her thoughts and looked at the boy. His green tinted hair like his father wild with curls that she found out came from her father, hence him keeping it short. He was pushing at Amanda with anger while she tensed up. Knowing a fight was about to break out, Lucy let go of Lahar and stepped into the room and cleared her throat as she leveled them with her patented 'mommy' look.

The way they both whipped around to look at her with matching wide eyes. One set amethyst, the other a warm brown like her own. She saw how they swallowed in tandem. She just stood there, knowing that if they got lippy Lahar would step in. But that was a rare occurrence. Her giving that look usually quelled any problems.

"If you two are going to fight, you can remove yourselves from the computer and go clean your playroom. And no, you won't be allowed to touch it again until tomorrow," she stated, her tone stating this was non-negotiable.

The way both hung their heads after looking at each other. They knew not to cross her. That they didn't want this new 'toy' taken from them. When they both mumbled a soft sorry, she gave a soft grunt. The signal she had them trained to know they were forgiven but were hanging by a very fine thread. She allowed love, laughter in her house. But she did not tolerate fighting and discord. Both her kids were Mages in the making, but she'd be damned if they would be heathens.

"Good, now you have an hour before it is turned off and you are to go clean your playroom you two. And no whining or I will take the computer away from a week," she stated. "And besides, after you clean your room, I need my special helpers with making Papa's Brownies."

This had them lighting up and warming her heart, while a small gasp came from behind her. Causing her to be smug. Castor was her little prince. Amanda his princess. But when it came to baked goods, both children were hers, as well as Lahar. And for him to get his brownies, he knew what that meant and would deliver… later… when they both finished with the day, their duties and kids were in bed.

Watching as her kids went back to the computer, Amanda once more teaching Castor to recognize the words and to pronounce them. Lucy turned to look at her husband of eleven years. Seeing his amethyst eyes smolder, Lucy figured she might just give the kids two hours on the damn Computer because that look had her feeling rather bothered in a very good way.


	3. Possession

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

He just stared, not liking what he was seeing. Knowing that he was unable to do a damn thing. His magic was still faulty. He just had to take after his father in magic. And he was not as bright or smart as his sister was. Nor as creative. That didn't mean he was weaker, no. He spent a lot of time with his Uncles Freed and Natsu. Both were interesting, to say the least as both people and as a same-sex couple. They had a shared wife in Lisanna, who he was pretty okay with. Just at the moment, he wanted to beat the ever living fuck outta the idiot who was pawing his sister.

She looked uncomfortable, even as she smiled that smile that was the same as their mothers. Ever since she turned twelve and her body began to change to look like their mothers, he noticed that boys were always staring at her. Talking and saying things that had him wanting to lock them in a barrier with strict rules and induce them with the rune of Pain over and over again. Hell, he had talked to their father about this. And all he was told that his sister was a strong, opinionated girl like her mother. She would speak up when she was ready. Making him think his dad was a pansy.

Growling as he shoved his hands into his slack pockets, Castor watched as that idiot nobles son's hand slide lower to his sisters hip and back to her butt. He was now seven, it was his birthday. And his party was being ruined. Soon his sister would be turning thirteen. Why did all these arrogant, know it all, rich people think that they could act like this and treat any female this way? Why did the rich women marry to them let them? It confused Castor. Of course, as a tiny, plain brunette walked up to him, Caster turned his dark gaze to her and sent her packing. Girls were not icky, just very annoying. His mother and sister aside.

He could admit he barely tolerated his aunties at the Fairy Tail Guild most time. Still loving to pinch his cheeks and coo at how cute he was. But at least the guys in the guild treated his sister with a load of respect. Then again, she could deliver a kick that put most of them on the other side of the room. And after sucking up to Uncle Bickslow, he got the story about his mother's famous kicks. Which he got to witness when she heard his uncle talking about it and then describing how she wore so little clothes that horrified him. His mother was a respectable and refined lady. But the fact his mama got that flustered and his Uncle had gone through the guild's wall and into the pool a good distance away had him fearing his mother more.

"Hey, Caster-oil!"

Rolling his eyes, he looked away from his sister to the group of boys who were four years and older than him. Lifting an eyebrow, he just stared blank faced at him. The way they sneered and jeered at him did little to affect him. And when they said nothing else, he turned his attention back to his sister. To find that she was looking rather flushed in the face as the boy had openly splayed his hand on her backside. From what he could see of her face, her eyes flashing in a manner he had seen only once he smiled and chuckled.

"Looks like he has finally lost it!"

"Yeah, lookit the little Zeigler, such a whipped pansy for his sister."

"Hey, maybe he wants up her skirts too."

That last one had him laughing as he shook his head. He kept his eyes forward as he contained his mirth.

"I have not lost it. Your friend just crossed a line and now he will pay," He said. "My sister is not a possession that you can own and do with as you like. She is not a bird-brained simpleton like these other ditzes of the High Society. She is a vivacious woman who has her mother's temper."

As if time with his words he watched as his sister pulled away, her voice rising in anger. Just for him to step aside from an put a bit of distance between him and the other boys, who were now watching his sister. Then their friend came flying and smashing into the wall. Making him laugh as the boy groaned and slide to the floor.

"Yeah, I wanna see you all try doing something like thinking you can paw at her. Treat her like an object. Because she is working on that kick!" he said as he turned from the boys who were pale-faced and horrified.

He walked to his still angry sister, bowed and offered her his hand. The look of shock on her face before she smiled and took it. Then they were dancing. He looked up at her, hating that she was so much taller than him, even with the six-year gap.

"I think you might have made them back off for the moment, AL," he said. "And thanks for some entertainment at this party. It is so boring having to do this. Droll, I tell you."

At his nickname for her first two initials, Castor saw his sister calm down. And then laugh at his choice of words as they swung around the mostly now empty dance floor. He delighted in hearing his elder sister's laughter. It was truly a beautiful thing. A thing he would protect even if they rarely got along.

* * *

"Told you that you didn't need to worry."

"I see, but this is not a good thing."

"And are you telling me that you want to change our daughter?"

"No. GODS, no, Lucy!"

"Good. Because I wont have her being some possession to a little fucking Chretien that is undeserving of our daughter. Though I am worried about that temper of hers and where she got it."

"I have an idea, my dearest."

Brown eyes lifted up to look into amethyst in silent question. Only to get a small, teasing smile and a quick head shake to indicate that nothing more would be said. Just for Lucy to puff her cheeks and pout at her husband. Turning her gaze away from him, she watched as her children danced a perfect dance to the Viennese waltz. She was proud of her children and how they were growing. And knew perfectly well that these young men that showed interest in her budding daughter were mostly because of her lineage to the crown, and the fact she was truly beautiful.

"Either way, I am glad our son is finally smiling and laughing at his own birthday party. Now, about that one that Fairy Tail wants to throw for him next weekend on his real birthday," she asked.

Lahar tensed and shuddered physically. Because he didn't want to think of the crazy that was her guild. Laxus and Erza were married and ran it with an iron fist, damages were down… mostly. Natsu and Freed married and had a child together with Lisanna Strauss as the surrogate that became their mutual wife. Agni was a mini demon who had an odd mix of all his parent's magic. Mostly the Slayer though and that was gonna be a problem due to him taking after his pink haired father.

"Can we talk about it later? I would rather take you on the floor and show everyone who you belonged to. I am tired of these leeches ogling my beautiful treasure," he said, grinning down at her.

"Oh? Possessive much?" Lucy quipped back at him.

"Damn straight, your my lucky treasure and a one in a million, once a millennial kinda gal. And you only get more gorgeous every day of every year, Lucy," he stated as he led her to the floor. Not caring how smug he looked as he spun her out and back into his arms and danced with her.


	4. Role

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Lucy looked down at her daughter. It had only been a few months since her son's birthday and the fiasco that had happened. Thanking the heavens for Lahar's family, mostly his mother, backing them up for their daughter's little outburst and putting a Viscount's son into the wall. Though the boy had no right to be groping her daughters dierrier. It had pissed her off something fierce, even if she had just calmly talked about it with her husband. Still, Lahar's mother had laid into the parents about the boy sexually assaulting a young woman.

Now, now she wanted to laugh as her daughter crossed her arms under her already impressive chest. Amethyst eyes sparking like her fathers as she glared back at Lucy. It was hilarious just how much of a perfect blend her two kids were between them. Sighing softly, Lucy shook her head and met that looked head on and not flinching.

"I refuse, mama," Amanda said. Not bothering to hide her displeasure.

Lifting an eyebrow at this, proud her daughter was standing for what she believed in, then replying herself. "I understand why and agree. But you are apart of the Ziegler family line. A part of the High Society, and related to the crown of Fiore, Amanda Layla Zeigler. So, you will be a good girl, play your 'role'. I never said you had to like it."

She watched as her daughter wilted just slightly. She hated having to act like this to her daughter. But every day, everybody had to play a messed up role. This was why she had run away from home. Her father shoving her into a role to be a mindless, picture perfect doll. Now though her father was getting much older and ailing. Lucy herself had taken over running a bit of the business for him. He had already stated he wanted either Amanda or Castor to run it after he was gone.

"I don't want to mother. Besides didn't you run away from this life when you were younger?" her daughter said.

Mentally Lucy wanted to strangle Gray for even telling her how she had come to Fairy Tail. Because now it was literally biting her in the ass.

"I was older than you were. My mother had been dead for years. And my relationship with your grappy Jude was horrible. We are not trying to sell you into a loveless marriage to further ourselves, Amanda. So, if that was the angel you were thinking of working then drop it," she said tersely.

The way her daughter immediately hung her head, Lucy knew she got her point across even if it hurt her own feelings to snap at her daughter like that.

"Look, I just want you to behave yourself at this party. If a guy gets handsy with you again, remove it politely, speaking loudly enough that others can hear. Make that the warning so others know. Do _not_ just kick the self deserving jerk into the wall again. And then, if you want, we have something arranged at a later date to pay the idiot or idiots," she said, letting a small smile curl her lips upwards.

When her daughter kept her head hung for a few more minutes before lifting it up. Lucy wanted to dance like a crazy person at the understanding in her thirteen-year-old daughter's eyes. So when Amanda smiled, Lucy reached out and hugged her.

"I guess I will just have to act like I am a pretty picture, perfect girl. Allow them to think about what they want and know differently. Mom, I do think we need to change how High Society thinks of us women," Amanda said. "Besides, if I got desperate enough I could go to Uncle Gray. You do know he is currently the Beau of Hisui right?"

At this Lucy burst out laughing. It had shocked all of Fiore when Hisui had marched up to Gray a few years ago after the Grand Magic Games, at the ball, asked him to dance. It had stunned her friend and teammate as he just nodded his head. While they danced, everyone watching, Hisui asked if he'd like to go on a date. Of course, Gray still being stunned just nodded his head yes. And ever since they'd been a very open couple. While other nobles had a shitty outlook about the relationship, no one dared to speak up for fear of the wrath they'd receive. Not just from Hisui, her father who approved. But all Guild Mages in the land.

It had been an unspoken thing that all 'light' guild mages would refuse to do request for the nobility. Shocking them into staying quieter.

"That is perfectly evil my little clone, but no. Not at this point. Let's do small things at first. Besides, you have three of your own spirits now. And while they are all Silver Keys you know for a fact that they'd help you. And then there is your brother," Lucy said.

"Fine mama, I will do my best to stay in the role. This will be a game for me tonight," Amanda exclaimed.

Letting her daughter pull from the hug, Lucy watched her move about her room to get ready for the pomp and circumstance party they had to attend. It was time for her to tell her husband that a major disaster had been mostly circumvented.


	5. Throne

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Lahar watched as his son smiled widely. He had just competed in his first Grand Magic Games. Of course, he was proud of his son. Immensely so. The boy had come a long way in the use of his rune Magic. As well as his physical strength. Making him grateful to both Freed and Natsu. The most unlikely couple anyone would ever see. His son was now twelve, young than Wendy Marvel had been when she competed. He had made it past the tag version of the game, using his Runes in a manner that trapped others without harming them. But still disqualified them.

Sighing as he tilted his head and following his son's line of sight, just to groan and want to facepalm. There on the throne was Natsu sitting with his own son Agni in his lap. It had Lahar wanting to go up and arrest him for the sheer fact that he was disrespecting that throne. Then again, Hisui was now Queen of Fiore. Had been for two years now. And everyone had been shocked when she got down on one knee and proposed to her boyfriend of almost six years. Shocking the Ice Mage Gray to his core that he just smiled dumbly, blushing darkly and said, yes.

"You know, you should expect this kind of thing where Uncle Natsu is concerned, Papa."

Tilting his head, he looked to his right and saw his daughter. She stood tall and proud just like her mother. It never ceased to amaze him just how alike they really were. Same height and body measurements and all. That had been a revelation he had not wanted to know about. His family was growing up. Leaving him feeling like he was losing something. Amanda had started at a college that specialized in Heavenly and Celestial Magic. Causing her own magic to grow in leaps and bounds. She now held just as many keys as her mother did at that age. Though none of them were golden Zodiac Keys. Not that she cared.

"Our daughter is right Lahar. Besides, he is doing it to piss off Gray, since that is Gray's royal seat," Lucy said.

This had him looking to his left, where his wife stood. Her smile on her face was just as brilliant as it always was. He knew that she was right. But it sat wrong with him. And due to Hisui's marriage, he was literally related to a Fairy Tail Mage now. Either way, he just shook his head no, raised his arms up and drapped them around his two golden girls and hugged them close.

"AWW! Papa, don't worry. Even though I am all grown up, I am still your princess. Mama your queen. And you will always be king of the Castle,' Amanda said in a child-like sing-song voice.

It had heat rushing to his face and ear tips. When he heard soft chuckling he saw his son looking at him in utter amusement, openly enjoying his reaction. This had Lahar lifting an eyebrow, just to have his son do the same. Mirroring him perfectly. It was both amusing, flattering, and annoying all at once.

"Don't worry dad, I won't dethrone you anytime soon. I have no interest in girls. And my studies are going to be slow for taking over the family after you step down in your hundreds," Castor said, his voice mocking him.

This had Lahar growling. He did not believe his son would say something like that. He was usually quiet, reserved. But payback was a bitch and Lahar knew how to do it well. Having been around Lucy's guild for a long while now, he had learned and adapted. You do pick up some things with time.

"Well, does this mean I do not have to expect grandkids outta you?" He asked in a flat voice.

The horror that flashed across his sons face told him all he needed to know as his wife and daughter burst out in a fit of giggles. Lahar was well aware that his twelve-year-old son had a huge crush on a certain daughter to the current Fairy Tail Master. Though he was not surprised that Erza married Jellal as soon as he was pardoned. That and their twins, one boy, and one girl, were absolutely beautiful people. Inside and out.

"P-papa, I am s-still too y-young for that!" Castor stuttered, face now a brilliant cherry color.

"Really? Then I am sure you will be rejecting advances then," Lahar teased, his eyes darting from his son to Jelza.

When his son whipped around to see the said girl walking up to Natsu, her long blue hair with distinctive red streaks in it sway across her back as she jumped up and sat on Natsu lap, as he stayed on the throne. Agni leaning close to her. Lahar looked back at his son who now had his eyes narrowed. Jelza and Agni were both two years older than him. And this show of jealousy was rather amusing. Though he knew that Jelza preferred his son.


	6. Evolution

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Lahar stood staring in shock and horror. He couldn't help it. It was like watching a train wreck happening before his eyes. There was nothing he could do. And it all started with something so simple. Learning to do a unison raid. And he was just not sure how to deal with this. Results were almost everything in his mind. His children knew that, though he put them first. Having learned quickly with Amanda, children did something way outside the bounds of what he expected. That they were mess, delinquent, obstinate. It had been a learning adjustment and taught him just how bad his control issues were.

"Lahar, dammit, quit spacing and fucking help dammit!"

The sound of his wife's voice drew him from his stupor as he dashed forward to grab his daughter away from Agni. The girl looked shocked as she looked up at her father. Amethyst eyes shimmering gold as flames ran over her skin. The small sharp burns appearing on his bare hands. As a hot wind blew through the training fields as the portal got bigger. Yanking his daughter further away as pain crawled all over his body as his daughter dropped the silver key in her hand.

Once he had her at a safe distance he held his now shaking daughter as Natsu held Agni, whose slayer magic was arcing all over the place leaving scorch marks began to litter the ground. Freed, his wife, and Castor were helping to contain the magic and portal that seemed to have a red and gold swirl as the center went pitch black before lighting up with small gold and silver specks like stars.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!"

At the loud exclamations from Jelza, who was now standing next to him her own body glowing golden with her heavenly body magic. Lahar had not to answer as the colors on the outside the portal began to bleed into the center and now bubbling outwards. Like molten lava given a form.

"Uh… Papa! I think you… need to let me go," Amanda said.

He looked down at his daughter, her eyes were still solid gold. But it was the serene look on her face, accompanied by the fact her body was not tense at all. Slowly he let his arms go and watched as she pulled away. Body moving fluidly as she made her way to a very angry and tense Agni. Instantly calming him with touch and a simple whisper into his ear. Before her body began to glow brighter as she neared the portal. Just in time for the strange amalgamation to form fully and step out.

Leaving Lahar stunned, as well as everyone else around. There before the portal, or rather Gate, stood a tall dark-haired man. Who had half his black hair pulled into an intricate bun held in place by red lacquered chopsticks. His face was pale and angular with slanted almond eyes that were black and red swirls. His pouty bow lips. The man blinked before smiling at his daughter, kneeling and allowing his odd one shoulder Kimono to flare out around him.

"Miss Amanda, you can call me to your world," he said in a very familiar voice.

"Rise, you know I am like my mother, Phoenix," his daughter said, placing her glowing hand on his shoulder.

Lahar was stunned into silence. He had known that voice. Had been there when his daughter came back from her first real mission with the silver key. Watched her summon and make the contract with the spirit. Hell, he'd been less than happy when she learned to use 'his' star-dress as it put her in his kimono and it was so short it had him thinking back to Lucy's days in mini skirts.

"Wait.. .you are saying that… is your spirit?" Freed spoke up.

This had the two, contractor and contractee, looking at the green haired mage. Both smiling.

"Yes, this is my spirit, Phoenix, literally in the flesh," Amanda said as the glow began to fade from her.

"But how? I mean you have to call them into this world yes?" Freed asked, his blue eyes gleaming as he shot a quick glance to his son and mate.

Lahar did that as well, noticing that Agni was smiling widely as Natsu just stared slack-jawed at what he was seeing.

"I can answer that for you," Phoenix said.

This had everyone's attention. Lahar was really interested in hearing the explanation. But stayed where he was standing silent as his wife walked over to his daughter. Phoenix still kneeling on the ground dipped his head lower, causing a long fall of shiny black hair to pool on the ground.

"Please, my daughter has bid you rise. And I do not see you as a servant or slave to bow lower," Lucy said. "And do explain what just happened."

* * *

It was almost twenty minutes later, everyone was calmed, Mira had brought them food and drink. And they were sitting on the mostly scorched ground. Waiting for that explanation.

"I beg forgiveness, but like with anything it has to change and evolve. My owner, Amanda, is the next generation of the Heartfilia. And after almost four hundred years of the magic being made stronger and stronger in Lady Lucy, it had changed, morphed into something more. A young mage doesn't really start reaching the height of their magic until they are 18 or 19. Miss Amanda has finally reached that," Phoenix explained. "And because she tried a unison raid with the young Slayer there, _it's_ magic was exceptionally compatible with my own fire-based magic. And hence it didn't just call me, it opened an actual Gate to the celestial realm for me to step out physically here."

The words were profound. It had him shocked. He knew his wife was a powerful mage in her own right. The magic that was meant to be stationary, had changed it so she could move and fight alongside the spirits. Which were very diverse and it was just awesome. She changed what was the basis of the Holder type of magic. So, it made sense that with his daughter it would further evolve.

"You mean, that instead of just summoning… that Amanda can just pull you from your realm now?" Levy asked.

"In a sense yes, though it was not supposed to happen until her second origin opened up. The boost from … the slayer… was helpful," Phoenix said as he shot Agni a dark look. Earning a low growl from Agni.

Lahar was sure that there was a story there. But for the moment he knew he had to do a report on this and figure out just how the hell magic was evolving. And not just in his daughter. Because he was sure that he was going to have a few new gray hairs to hide after today.


	7. Distort

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**Author's Note: I forgot to state in the last one that Amanda is 19 and Castor is 13, as it is just after his birthday. In this one, Amanda is 23 and Castor is 17.**

* * *

His face was scrunched up, yet it was a smooth plane. The magic coming from his body astounded even himself. As he had never shown this amount of aptitude before. But then again, his father had a fair amount, though it was never really acknowledged or shown. So, that was another thing he got from his father as he flicked his small saber and constantly rewriting the Runes before him to keep up the barrier. His uniform was sticking to his sweat-slicked body. The need to protect was strong in him.

"DAMMIT. Cock munching, ass-faced, bottom feeding, dick sucker!"

Castor smiled at his sister's rather foul mouth. Though he knew it was warranted. Her magic was a magnet for trouble. More so since she was now able to gate in her spirits one after another up to six days. Only twice if she used a Gold Key. Which she now had two of thanks to Yukino. A gift since Yukino's kids were both dragon slayers and the last pregnancy almost killed her. Then there was that black key for Ophiuchus. Which wa week magic use?

"You know Dad would faint at that language, right," he quipped as he flicked his wrist and rewrote the runes again.

"Yeah, well right now, dad is not my worry, Castor. This stupid cultist dark guild is," she bit back.

Giving a wry chuckle as he watched some type of magic being released and slamming into the rune shield, causing it to wiggle and wobble like jello. Making his brown eyes goes wide as he felt a feral smile curl his lips. An idea coming to his mind. It would be dangerous as he was only just learning how to control it, but hey, it if saved his sister, their companions, and his fellow rune knights he would do it. Own life is damned.

"Amanda, I need you to close all gates and send those spirits back," he yelled at her as the shield rolled and jiggled. Warping the view through the slight green shield.

"Castor!?" she answered, looking back at him.

When he saw her eyes go wide as they met his own, he knew that she knew what he was going to do. Fear flashed in her amethyst eyes as her body shook. Then she gave a small nod and began to ask her spirits going back. Her body shifting to the side as she pulled the rest of her magic to her and focused it outwards putting a golden barrier between him and her, along with their companions who looked confused.

"Oi, looky the kiddies are gonna try something."

At the words, he whipped his head around and let out a low, dark laugh. His magic had evolved as well. And Uncle Freed had been both proud and horrified when he had shown he too could use Ecriture. Just his was not Dark. Nope, his sister was a Celestial Mage. So, he had taken his deeper. Flicking his wrist he slammed his saber into the loose dirt at his feet. Mentally apologizing to his father for having to do it.

Pulling in his magic, concentrating it as the cultist continued to slam at the runes. Which was cracking now that he was no longer feeding them and changing them? The moment he had enough, Castor looked up flashing his teeth as he hissed through them. Ecriture: Abyss! Then his world swam in shades of gray, white, and green. Pain exploding from all over his body as it twisted and perverted into a creature that had nothing but blood and death on its mind. Making him fight to keep control.

The moment his four large black and green wings formed the Rune Shield went down and he sent a quick look at his sister, who nodded her head. She would do what she had to do. Their bond was something that none could deteriorate. Their magic showing opposing ends of the spectrum. Light and dark. Good and evil. When he turned to look back at the cultist he saw horror, fear on their faces. He could smell it and it made the dark magic encompassing his body swell with happiness and need. It was almost euphoric.

While other cultists were on their knees as if praising him. Castor didn't care, he darted forward, swinging out his arms. The clawed hands easily tearing the souls from the men and absorbing them. This is why he didn't want to use this part of his magic. It took Souls of humans as sacrifices. Dangerous, but his sister balanced it out. In less than a minute Caster had literally ripped every last soul from the cultist. Then as his body turned he saw his sister, her body glowing like the sun itself as she approached him. Her amethyst eyes filled with tears as she reached out with her magic to touch his.

Causing the magic to jerk back, distort as pain exploded again all through his body as he began to grab control of himself. When the pain reached critical, Castor saw his sister holding his larger body to her, rocking him. Soothing his hair back as he smiled and fell asleep. Knowing he was smiling. Because they didn't always get along. Just like any sibling set. But he knew his connection to her was on a deeper level that many misconstrue. He would always be safe if she was there and vice versa. Because Ecriture: Abyss was created to save her ass as she laid dying due to a different dark guild two years go trying to sacrifice her.

* * *

Lahar and Lucy went still, cold shivers running up and down their spines as they looked at each other. There was an unspoken conversation before Lahar had his arm around her waist and was using Runes to teleport them to the Magic Council. Which they saw was in an uproar. Never a good thing.

In a matter of minutes, they were in the new head of the Council's office, looking at a long time friend Mest 'Doranbolt' Dryder. Who looked beyond pissed off. Confirming their sinking feeling. Their son had released his most powerful Rune Magic. And they had not quite told the council he could use the Ecriture just yet.

"Oh, you both have some explaining to do," Mest said as his dark eyes leveled on them in pure rage.

With a quick look at each other, a small nod of their heads, they began to explain the distorted black magic and how it was related to their son, daughter, and family in general.


	8. Grown-up (special)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**Author's Note: The ages are as follow: Amanda is 28 and Castor is 22. And Grays children were born during the time period of the Throne! So Amand 18 and Castor had just turned 13.**

**Author's Note: The artwork is by MadSoullessQueen. I have permission to use it.**

* * *

The snow was falling outside of the Guild Hall, while those inside were singing, laughing, and opening presents with the youngsters. It was for all intents and purposes, though quite a few of the older generations were smiling and reminiscing over the past battles and adventures. All was mostly calm with a few fights breaking out.

"So, do you feel old yet Lahar?"

Turning his head he looked at Laxus, who stood there with his arms crossed, as he looked out over the guild from the second floor. He let his eyes linger over the large Dragonslayer, noting that there were quite a few streaks of gray in his still short spikey blond hair. Not that he wasn't showing his own. But in the last, almost three decades, a lot had happened. Everyone had grown and changed, learned and evolved.

"Yeah, a bit. What about you? I mean did you expect that?" he asked back.

"No… I mean, then again, considering who the parents are…" Laxus said.

A round of laughter and clapping drew their attention back to the children around the tree. Where Lahar watched as his first grandchild took her first steps towards the massive tree. As Mirajane squealed in delight. Though it was not hearts in her eyes. No, she'd had calmed since having her own child. Of course, said child was now staring at the toddling-year-old.

"That is true. But I always thought my daughter would give me a grandchild first," he said.

There his son and daughter in law, married for only two years now, looked on in pride as their daughter fell after about five steps onto the soft plush rug they used to cover the wooden floor. He had been surprised when his son had marched into his office one day, while he was talking with his 'now' boss and best friend. Causing their conversation to pause as he looked nervous before blurting out how he had asked Lucy to marry him. IT was rather funny, to say the least.

It had left him shocked. His son at twenty was thinking of marriage. Then he realized who he had always loved. With a mother and an older brother who were (in his mind) insane in their over protectiveness of Jelza. So, it had taken quite a bit of talking before they calmed Castor enough to get the reason why he suddenly wanted to be married. And it had been hilarious to hear that it was because Agni was chasing the younger woman. Openly trying to get her to be his mate. Much to the girls' dismay.

Of course, sometimes things needed little pushes like that. He had wooed Lucy unknowingly for a year, before the arranged marriage meeting. Then when it had happened, he had been stunned it was Lucy that he was to meet. After their talk, he had got on a knee and proposed. Not (much) regretting anything. Happy and sad, good and bad times. Now, the legacy of their love was there before them. All grown up.

Castor had gone to Jelza a few days later, grabbed her before the whole guild, bent her backward and kissed her rather thoroughly. Not something he would have told his son. But it proved a point as Agni got pissy and tried to attack and Castor had narrowed his eyes, lifting a hand that glowed green as his eyes shifted as well, dark energy rolling off him. Making not just Agni, but all the Slayers and their children go still. And claimed that he Loved Jelza and if she'd have him, he would be honored to be her spouse and server her faithfully for the rest of their lives.

The result of that had his son crashing over the bar as Jelza lost her temper and ranted about egotistical males for a good five minutes, before asking why it had taken Castor so damn long to admit his feelings and that she would love him. Leaving the guild, himself included, laughing so hard they were all on the floor, sides hurting. And it had been an epic marriage of noble gentry and Fairy Tail. Because his family had made some serious changes. And when a Fairy Tail Mage was Gentries King, they really couldn't do much in the way of bad mouthing without insulting their King.

Which was hilarious as he watched Gray freaking out over his twin daughters who were now 9, while his others two more girls at 6 and his youngest a son at 3 were playing and roughhousing with some of the other Kids, one being Laxus's grandson. Not that he really cared. Though he knew that Gray's son Silver II was keen on his granddaughter already. But he knew he had no control over that and children was children.

"WHAT!"

At the sudden shout from his wife, Lahar stiffened and looked directly at her. Her eyes were wide, bright, her mouth hanging open as she looked at their daughter. Who he noted had her eyes cast downwards as her face was an interesting shade of crimson. Turning his gaze to look at Laxus, he saw the Slayers gray-blue eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

"I will be fucked sideways on a lightning rod," Laxus muttered shaking his head.

Confused, Lahar stood up and made his way in the now quiet guild to his wife and daughter. Both of whom looked at him before smiling twin smiles. His girls were really beautiful and it stole his breath.

"Dad….." Amanda started before trailing off and going even a darker red in her face.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I am all grown up…" she said, her hands coming to rest over her stomach as she glowed brilliantly.

The implication struck him and had the world spinning. Feeling light-headed, Lahar felt steadying hands on his shoulder. Taking a deep breath he looked into a pair of gray-blue eyes underneath purple hair. The smile on the young man's face had Lahar putting two and two together.

"Merry Christmas Mister Zeigler. Can I have your permission to marry your daughter, as she already asked me," Lakis asked?

Numbly Lahar nodded as the young man that was Laxus and Laki's son walked over to his daughter and wrapped his arms around her. This was so out of the blue. In fact, as far as he knew his daughter wasn't seeing anyone. That she was a committed mage and teacher at the Celestial Academe. The loving look on the young man's face as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his daughter's cheek really hit home just how grown-up his children were, his family as well. And thinking back on his own actions, how much Lahar himself had grown up over the decades.

This also caused him to register that he was now going to more related to Laxus than he ever thought he would be. So at a soft touch, Lahar startled and looked to see his wife staring at him with nothing but love and pride in her beautiful brown eyes. He shook his head, feeling his hair that was down in a low ponytail brush across his thighs. Reaching out he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight against his chest. For him, now in his forties was a great end to his younger life and the start of a new chapter in his book. Because being a grandfather meant he could spoil the babies and send them back to his kids. Just like his parents had done with his own, as well as the members of Fairy Tail.

_THE END! _


End file.
